


Just Tony Being Tony

by pavs1415



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavs1415/pseuds/pavs1415
Summary: A James Barnes no le gusta cómo todos hablan de Tony, especialmente no le gusta que le hablen así justo frente a su cara.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Tony being Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032998) by [Indigomountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigomountain/pseuds/Indigomountain). 



James podía sentir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a Tony Stark agitar las manos con énfasis mientras hablaba. No entendía la mayor parte de lo que el hombre estaba diciendo, pero solo verlo era suficiente por ahora, tal vez cuando se calmara un poco James le pediría que le explicara más despacio.

Sintió que un codo le golpeaba las costillas, así que miró a Rogers, quien probablemente estaba comiendo una docena de huevos revueltos y una hogaza de pan tostado junto a él. Sería asqueroso si no supiera exactamente cómo se sentía eso; odiaba cuánto requería su metabolismo que comiera.

Él gruñó hacia Rogers como reconocimiento, quien probablemente lo seguiría golpeando hasta que él respondiera. El hombre no entendía que a veces James simplemente no quería hablar con él; él siempre estaba presionando lugares que James prefería dejar en paz. Sabía que eran amigos desde niños, pero no tenía la mayoría de esos recuerdos, por lo que lo que Rogers pensaba que era un comportamiento aceptable a su alrededor era demasiado amistoso para su propia comodidad; como el hecho de que el hombre insistía en llamarlo 'Bucky', sin importar cuántas veces trató de explicarle cuánto odiaba ese apodo, era infantil y, a los noventa y ocho años, definitivamente lo había superado.

"Eso es solo Tony siendo Tony. Ignóralo; si ve que está recibiendo atención, literalmente nunca se detendrá", el hecho de que fue Steve diciendo eso fue casi como una bofetada en la cara. James estaba razonablemente seguro de que el pequeño Stevie que recordaba nunca diría algo así, especialmente cuando la persona de la que estaba hablando todavía estaba en la habitación. Observó la cara de Stark caer de una sonrisa feliz y burbujeante mientras trataba de describir la ciencia detrás de la nueva armadura que acababa de terminar para el equipo, era como si todas las emociones hubieran desaparecido repentinamente; su propio estómago golpeó el suelo mientras veía lo que esas palabras le hicieron al hombre.

James realmente no sabía lo que había sucedido entre los Vengadores, pero era como si se hubieran trazado líneas, nosotros y ellos. Banner lucía nervioso con todos menos su 'hermano de ciencia', Steve y Natasha eran fríos con Stark, y Clint y Wanda eran francamente hostiles hacia el hombre. No había tenido ninguna opinión en particular sobre el hombre como persona, estaba agradecido con él por el perdón por el que luchó, incluso cuando no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, pero Stark siempre estaba tan ocupado que casi nunca lo veía; James estaba seguro de que no le gustaba ninguna de las actitudes que ocurrían en este lugar.

Probablemente era la primera vez en una semana que Stark había salido de ese lab- taller (no suena tan aterrador si es un taller). El genio tenía grasa por todas las manos y una mancha en cada uno de sus muslos donde intentaba limpiarse, pero la grasa mecánica resistente iba a necesitar jabón resistente, así que realmente solo estaba haciendo un desastre. Stark también tenía el pelo levantado en todas las direcciones y en general tenía un aspecto desaliñado, era casi lindo cuando tenía toda esa alegría maníaca a su alrededor, pero ahora solo parecía cansado y triste.

Por alguna razón, eso hizo que la ira hirviera en el vientre de James; todavía no era muy bueno con las emociones, a veces todavía se sentía más máquina que hombre. Sabía que quería golpear a Steve Rogers en la mandíbula por ser tan imbécil; también sabía que eso no mejoraría nada.

Podría golpear a Steve más tarde, con el pretexto de 'entrenar'. En este momento iba a tratar de arreglar esa mirada de cachorro pateado en la cara de Stark porque odiaba esa mirada más que cualquier otra cosa que había visto desde que llegó aquí.

"¿No pensaste Rogers, que tal vez estaba interesado en escuchar cómo funcionaba la armadura?" Gruñó, y aunque en realidad la mayoría de las veces su voz podía describirse como un gruñido, esta vez realmente tenía un gruñido en los labios. Ahora se sentía muy protector con Tony Stark y odiaba la forma en que todos hablaban del hombre. Solo acababa de darse cuenta de que hablaban de la misma manera directamente en su cara, James deseó haber prestado más atención a la situación, "quiero decir, no es que sea lo único entre mí y una bala cuando estoy en el campo". Y eso era cierto, había sido autorizado para el trabajo de campo la semana pasada después de casi seis meses bajo inspección, aunque ni siquiera estaba cerca de la verdadera razón por la que estaba enojado, "y además de eso, ¿podrías haber sido más grosero?"

Tony parecía desconcertado, parpadeando de un lado a otro con esos grandes ojos marrones. Parecía tan confundido por la idea de que alguien realmente quisiera escuchar sobre las cosas que hacía, James iba a cambiar eso. Se estaba dando cuenta de todo tipo de cosas hoy, como cuán idiota se había vuelto Rogers y cuán adorable era Tony Stark, quería envolver a Tony y mantenerlo a salvo y feliz.

"¡Bucky! No estoy siendo grosero-"

Ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar la basura que saldría de la boca de Rogers, en lugar de eso, se deslizó de su taburete en la isla de la cocina, "vamos muñeca, ¿qué tal si te compro el desayuno y a cambio me cuentas todo al respecto?"

"¿Muñeca?" El hombre se sonrojó, pero no discutió, así que James pensó que eso significaba su aprobación. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del hombre más pequeño, notó que Tony tenía la altura perfecta para meterse debajo de su brazo y lo llevó fuera de la cocina.

Steve todavía estaba tratando de decirle algo gritando más fuerte cuanto más se alejaban. Probablemente intentaría arrinconar a James más tarde con ojos tristes y un '¿qué fue todo eso Buck?' James deseaba que esperara hasta que estuvieran entrenando, sería una gran oportunidad para sacar a la luz todo este enojo reprimido. Iba a usar su brazo de metal; esperaba romperle la mandíbula a Rogers, entonces tendría al menos una semana en la que nadie lo llamaría Bucky porque Rogers no podría decir una palabra.

"Sip. Escuché que le pones apodos a la gente todo el tiempo, así que no quiero escuchar que no puedes tomar de lo que das", bromeó, dándole al hombre una de sus, todavía, raras sonrisas. James pensó que hacer sonrojar a Tony era su nueva cosa favorita en el mundo.

"Estoy pensando en este pequeño lugar que conozco bajando la calle. Tienen los mejores crepes". Entonces, ¿qué importaba si acababa de desayunar? Estaba seguro de que tendría espacio para más cuando llegaran allí.

"Eso suena perfecto", dijo Tony, con una pequeña sonrisa tímida en su rostro. James quería que sonriera así todo el tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony lanzó otra mirada a través de sus pestañas. El Soldado del Invierno estaba sentado a su lado en una mesa comiendo un plato de crepes. Toda esta mañana había sido surrealista, finalmente había salido de su laboratorio y se detuvo en la cocina para tomar una taza de té, ni siquiera café, -esperaba que Bruce estuviera feliz-, antes de irse a la cama. Rogers ya estaba allí, así que pensó que le haría saber al hombre que la armadura más nueva estaba hecha y le daría algunas especificaciones. Había esperado el comentario sobre su ego, pero había estado menos preparado para que James Barnes lo defendiera y luego el hombre lo invitara a desayunar.

Tony estaba un poco perdido por decir lo menos.

"Entonces muñeca, ¿me ibas a contar sobre la nueva armadura en la que has estado trabajando? Odio decirlo, pero si pudieras explicarlo un poco más lento para mí, estaría realmente agradecido", y ahí estaba de nuevo, ¡el hombre le estaba sonriendo! ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

"Uh sí, claro-" hubo una pausa incómoda mientras trataba de organizar algún tipo de proceso mental mientras James Buchanan Barnes le sonreía así, "-así que comencé a crear una fibra sintética que imita la seda de araña y luego eso fue entretejido con grafeno para crear un hilo. Después lo procesé en una tela de ochocientos veinte hilos que luego se cortó en la forma necesaria y se recubrió con un polímero que facilitará la limpieza, evitará que la tela se desenrede y actuará como un aislante para evitar que el grafeno recoja carga". Esto era probablemente lo más largo que alguien fuera de la comunidad científica lo había escuchado hablar ininterrumpidamente en años.

“Para el pecho, se colocó una capa de círculos de cerámica de carburo de silicio de una pulgada de ancho sobre el polímero y se colocó otra tela recubierta de polímero en la parte superior. Para los brazos y las piernas, los discos no tenían una cobertura total, pero todavía están allí en una sola capa, excepto alrededor de las articulaciones para proporcionar un rango completo de movimiento. No debería impedir ninguna de las acrobacias que haces".

"Eso suena como un diseño de armadura del que he oído hablar antes. Nunca se puso en producción porque había problemas con la resistencia al calor", dijo James y, por sorprendente que parezca, no lo estaba acusando de robar la idea como lo habría hecho Rogers o su grupo, era solo un comentario.

"¡Correcto!" Lo puntuó con un movimiento de su tenedor, "la armadura de piel de dragón, fue una idea brillante; solo necesitaba un pequeño ajuste. Esa es una de las otras razones para el recubrimiento de polímero; es resistente al calor, por lo que no habrá desplazamiento de los discos después de que el polímero cure. Y los lugares donde no hay discos todavía tienen dos capas de tela a prueba de balas que sobrepasa totalmente al Kevlar".

"No te olvides de comer Tony, tu comida se enfriará", James acercó un poco su plato, "tienes una audiencia cautiva, estoy aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. No hay otro lugar donde quiera estar", prometió James. El estómago de Tony se sacudió sin razón alguna y definitivamente su rostro no estaba sonrojado porque él no se sonrojaba. Sin embargo, cavó en sus crepes; estaban tan buenos como el otro hombre había prometido, llenos de mantequilla y de mermelada de arándanos.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me invitaste a desayunar?", preguntó Tony porque no podía dejarlo pasar.

"¿Qué, no puedo querer pasar tiempo contigo?" James respondió de vuelta.

"La mayoría de la gente no lo hace", triste pero cierto.

"Bueno, son unos idiotas porque eres encantador", parecía que el hombre estaba listo para pelear con Tony en ese punto. De repente, su expresión cambió de tenaz a tímida y se mordió el labio, "si el desayuno va bien, ¿crees que querrías ir a cenar en algún momento?"

"¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?" Así sonó, pero también parecía improbable.

"Solo si planeas decir que sí", James le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que tienes una cita", dijo Tony. Ni siquiera había pensado en Barnes de esa manera antes de hoy, pero esta estaba muy cerca de ser su primera interacción fuera de un tribunal, ciertamente su primera vez solos. Y no podía negar que James Barnes era un hombre bien parecido, especialmente cuando sonreía en lugar de darle a la habitación una mirada asesina.

Y sus sonrisas eran impresionantes; la que le estaba dando a Tony en este momento hizo que su estómago se revolviera, "¿esta noche?"

"Seguro. Si quieres", James solo sonrió más y eso era definitivamente lo máximo que había sonreído desde que se entregó hace más de medio año. Tony se acercó un poco más para poder presionar sus piernas juntas. Se sentaron en un silencio cómodo mientras terminaban de comer.

Cuando Tony sacó su billetera para pagar, James le atrapó la muñeca, “absolutamente no. Te invité a salir, tengo que pagar. Cuando me invites puedes ser el que paga", Tony no tenía idea de qué decir a eso, no estaba seguro de que alguien se hubiera ofrecido a pagar mientras estaba en su presencia antes. Rhodey o Pepper podrían en ocasiones haber pagado lo suyo, pero nunca habían insistido ni ofrecido pagar lo de Tony.

En el camino de regreso a la torre, James deslizó su mano en la de Tony y la apretó. Eso estuvo bien. Sentía que no tenía que intentar ser otra persona; Tony Stark no era necesario aquí, solo Tony era perfectamente adecuado. Casi quería preguntar dónde estaba la trampa, pero eso no era justo para James, Tony no estaba seguro de que hubiera un engaño esta vez.

James lo dejó en la puerta de su laboratorio con un beso en los nudillos de la mano que aún sostenía, ¿quién hace ese tipo de cosas? "¿te veo a las seis?"

"Nos vemos entonces". Tony asintió. Ver a James regresar al elevador fue extraño, se sentía como una adolescente que acababa de regresar a su casa después de su primera cita con un chico; incluso había recibido un beso en la mano. Su estómago estaba todo agitado. Una vez que el ascensor se movió, se dirigió a Jarvis: "no me importa lo que esté haciendo, si estoy revolucionando el mundo, asegúrate de que esté fuera del laboratorio y preparándome a las cinco. Ni un minuto después, Jarvis, tienes plena autoridad para usar cualquier medio necesario".

“Puede llegar a lamentar eso señor, pero si insiste. Recibirá dos advertencias antes de que informe a Dum-E dónde está escondido el extintor de incendios más nuevo", eso definitivamente lo sacaría de cualquier estado de ingeniería que pudiera poner en marcha en las próximas nueve horas.

Miró a su alrededor por la falta de proyectos abiertos y se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que había ido a la cocina era para calmarse antes de acostarse. Bueno, ahora era un buen momento para tomar una siesta. Con eso en mente, volvió a llamar el ascensor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy había comenzado un poco tenso con Rogers molestándolo mientras intentaba comer, pero se sentía bastante bien en este momento. Había desayunado con alguien que no era Steve Rogers y tenía una cita con un hombre hermoso esta noche. Sentía que esto era lo máximo que había sonreído en setenta años. Incluso podría ser cierto.

James decidió liberar un poco de su energía extra, tenía ganas de saltar y hacer volteretas, pero por ahora la cinta de correr funcionaría. Presionó el botón del gimnasio y se apoyó contra la pared del fondo para esperar. La cita de esta noche tenía que ser memorable, estaba pensando en flores y luego cenar en este pequeño lugar al aire libre del Medio Oriente que conocía. Había escuchado que el Shawarma era un favorito de Tony, por supuesto que Barton se había preguntado por qué le gustaría a alguien, pero eso no tenía importancia.

Tan pronto como el ascensor se abrió en el gimnasio, se arrepintió de esa decisión, podría haber salido y disfrutado del sol sobre sus hombros mientras corría, pero no, no quería tratar con personas al azar y ese fue su error. Rogers estaba haciendo un desastre con los sacos de boxeo nuevamente, probablemente dejaría el desastre de arena allí mismo en el piso también para que los robots de limpieza se encargaran de eso. James estaba seguro de que mucha arena no era buena para los robots, pero cuando dijo algo al respecto, le dijeron que Tony solo haría más. Había tantas pequeñas cosas que estas personas hacían que lo enojaban y estaba a punto de perder el control.

Intentó cerrar la puerta antes de que lo notara, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Bucky! Esperaba que vinieras aquí", genial, Rogers estaba enérgico y listo para saltar por una hora ahora, no había forma de que James no fuera a atacarlo nuevamente porque Rogers era jodidamente molesto cuando se ponía así. A veces pensaba que casi podía tolerar al hombre y luego abría la boca y James se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado porque casi todo lo que Rogers decía lo frotaba de la manera incorrecta. "¿Qué te pasó esta mañana?"

“Fuiste grosero, demasiado. Me cansé de eso", no creía que funcionaría, pero James iba a subir a la cinta e intentar ignorar a Rogers y su mierda.

"¿Cómo estaba siendo grosero?", preguntó como si realmente no pudiera pensar en una cosa ofensiva que pudiera haber dicho. James se preguntó si realmente era tan obtuso o solo pretendía serlo.

"¿Dirías algo así sobre alguien que no sea Tony directamente en su cara? No, porque es grosero. No me estaba molestando, obviamente lo estabas ignorando, y él estaba feliz, pero solo tenías que intentar arruinarlo. Bueno, malas noticias, no funcionó. Lo llevé a desayunar y lo dejé con una sonrisa en la cara". James incrementó la velocidad un poco más.

"Buck-" Rogers agarró su hombro, ignorando su postura agresiva y su cara asesina.

"¿Quieres entrenar? Creo que deberíamos entrenar", no iba a contenerse, Rogers no tenía idea de a qué se enfrentaría porque había estado molestando al Soldado del Invierno durante meses y James había terminado con eso.

"Uh... claro", respondió como un idiota al que le iban a patear el trasero de todas las formas posibles.

La sonrisa de tiburón en la cara de James debería haber sido, -no la primera porque había habido muchas- una pista sobre la cantidad de problemas en los que Rogers estaba en ese momento. En lugar de caminar hacia las colchonetas y dar vueltas como Rogers esperaba que él hiciera, James bajó de su cinta de correr y saltó directamente al pecho del hombre. Sus brazos se volvieron locos mientras giraba intentando mantener el equilibrio. Un puño de metal cayó con fuerza contra las costillas de Rogers, él penas logró contenerse, James no quería perder su juguete después de solo un golpe después de todo.

Agarró los hombros del hombre y los usó para impulsarse sobre la cabeza de Rogers, pasando su espalda y rodando hasta detenerse en cuclillas a unos pocos metros de distancia. Rogers estaba jadeando; fue casi triste. James lo vio sacudirse y meter la cabeza en la pelea, no es que lo ayudara mucho contra el Soldado del Invierno, pero al menos le daría a James un poco de desafío.

Tiró a Rogers al suelo cuatro veces antes de que comenzara a aburrirse y preguntarse si realmente podría salirse con la suya y romperle la mandíbula. El silencio sería glorioso, pero ¿valdría la pena el problema? Probablemente no... aunque todavía era una linda fantasía.

Golpeó a Rogers contra el suelo una vez más, observando con satisfacción cómo la parte posterior de su cabeza golpeaba con fuerza particular, "creo que es suficiente por un día, gracias por el entretenimiento Rogers". James se puso de pie, tenía que tomar una ducha y prepararse, sin mencionar que tenía que encontrar las flores perfectas.

“Buck, espera. ¿Pensé que íbamos a entrenar con Nat y Clint esta tarde?"

"No, eso es lo que _tú_ decidiste que íbamos a hacer. Tengo una cita caliente esta noche y tengo que ir a prepararme", esperaba dejar al hombre atrás, pero Rogers vino corriendo hacia él mientras pasaba por las duchas.

"¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?", preguntó Rogers, metiendo la nariz donde no le importaba.

"Con Tony, pero eso no es asunto tuyo", tal vez irían a caminar al parque cerca del restaurante después de la cena, eso sonaba bien.

"Por supuesto que es asunto mío; eres mi mejor amigo Buck. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que esa es la mejor opción para una cita? Estoy seguro de que, si le preguntas a Natasha, podría encontrar a alguien para ti", él realmente se giró para mirar a Rogers, ¿estaba hablando enserio?

"Tantas cosas para desempacar aquí... en primer lugar, no es asunto tuyo con quien salgo o no, aún no lo sería incluso si fueras mi mejor amigo, lo que no eres. Realmente no me gustas en absoluto Rogers. Nunca me escuchas y eso es lo más irritante del mundo". Lamentaba no haberle roto la mandíbula a Rogers, debería haberlo hecho. "Segundo, Tony fue una cita maravillosa esta mañana. No veo por qué sería diferente esta noche. Y tercero, si quisiera que alguien más encontrara un compañero para mí, lo pediría, pero no lo he hecho porque soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta, de ahí la cita que tengo esta noche".

"Bucky, por supuesto que soy tu mejor amigo-" Rogers comenzó de nuevo porque no sabía cuando callarse.

"¡Ves! De eso es de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no me llames así? Digo cosas y simplemente las ignoras. Vives en tu propio pequeño mundo, donde soy tu mejor amigo de Brooklyn, pero tengo noticias. _¡Apenas te recuerdo!_ No me siento cómodo con que pongas tus manos sobre mi persona, odio cuando me llamas Bucky y no recuerdo ninguna de las cosas que intentas recordar conmigo. ¡Las bromas personales que sigues usando no significan nada para mí y no necesito ni quiero pasar cada hora del día contigo Rogers!" James se marchó hacia el ascensor; podía ducharse en su propia habitación. Afortunadamente, Rogers no intentó seguirlo esta vez. Esperaba poder deshacerse del estado en que Rogers siempre lo metía antes de volver a ver a Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony deseaba saber a dónde lo llevaba James para poder averiguar qué ponerse. ¿Debería usar algo casual? ¿O tal vez algo más formal? Un traje probablemente era demasiado ¿verdad? Había ropa esparcida por todo el piso y Tony no estaba más cerca de una respuesta. Podía abrir la puerta desnudo, tal vez a James le gustaría eso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan estresado, al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo.

“Señor, ¿quizás un par de jeans y una chaqueta deportiva? Un buen punto medio", sugirió Jarvis. 

"¡Eres un genio J!", exclamó, ignorando toda la ropa que ya estaba extendida sobre su cama y piso para sumergirse nuevamente en su armario.

"Soy simplemente como me construyó, señor", dijo la IA como si no fuera absolutamente increíble.

Tony escogió sus jeans oscuros más ajustados y una chaqueta que se ajustaba a la perfección sobre una camisa de botones azul celeste que hacía cosas geniales por su pecho. Esperaba que James apreciara todo el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar.

Justo cuando estaba escogiendo un par de zapatos, la puerta se abrió de golpe golpeando la pared y rebotando un poco.

"¡Stark! ¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos!" Oh, genial, era Clint. Tony realmente no tenía tiempo para cualquier mierda que Barton tuviera en la cabeza hoy, tenía una cita.

"De hecho, soy conocido por ir demasiado lejos", Tony empujaba los límites de la ciencia en cada oportunidad y la gente odiaba el cambio, por lo que era un título bastante común.

"¿Cómo pudiste poner a Bucky contra Steve de esa manera?", acusó Clint, no estaba justo frente a la cara de Tony, pero la mano que agitaba era más que molesta. El hombre se estaba poniendo un poco ruidoso y muy enojado.

"¿Qué hice ahora?" Barton siempre había sido irracional, pero estaba brillando justo ahora. Tony no le había dicho una palabra a James sobre Steve Rogers, y mucho menos volver a James contra él.

“Rompió la mandíbula de Steve, golpeó al tipo justo en la boca con su mano de metal. Así que espero que estés satisfecho con eso porque si sigues tratando de influir en Bucky, te arrepentirás. Te lo prometo", siempre con las amenazas en estos días. Barton realmente necesitaba algo de material nuevo si iba a andar tratando de intimidar a la gente porque 'te arrepentirás' era muy poco original.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, Barton; ahora vete de mi habitación".

"Te estoy vigilando", Barton estaba tratando de ser amenazante, pero en realidad Tony peleaba con personas mucho más aterradoras que un humano no mejorado lanzando un poco de mierda.

“Sí, bueno, Jarvis te está vigilando. J nunca más lo dejé entrar a mis habitaciones”, Tony había terminado con Barton y su mierda. Él también debería negarle la entrada a Rogers, estaba seguro de que sería el próximo en ir, lanzando amenazas y él era mucho más peligroso que Barton.

"Sí señor. Será un placer para mí", dijo Jarvis de una manera siniestra.

El hombre lo miró con desprecio por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Tony se tomó un minuto para respirar y tratar de olvidar qué tan imbécil beligerante era Barton. Estaba harto de esta mierda, tal vez haría un complejo de apartamentos de los Vengadores y los metería a todos en él.

"El señor Barnes parece estar en camino, señor".

"Genial, eso me animará al menos", e incluso solo pensar en James fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esta cita, no es algo que pudiera decir sobre la mayoría de las citas en las que había estado. La mayoría de las personas con las que salía buscaban algo, dinero, fama o su tecnología, pero James ya vivía en su torre y apenas necesitaba más fama. En cuanto a la tecnología, Tony realmente no se opondría a hacer tecnología para él; un nuevo brazo sonaba como un proyecto divertido.

Llamaron a la puerta. Tony se alegró de estar casi listo cuando Barton lo interrumpió. "¡Solo un segundo!", gritó mientras se ponía los zapatos.

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió la puerta fue el ramo más grande que había visto en mucho tiempo, eran iris azules y rosas rojas. No era frecuente que la gente le trajera flores y menos aun cuando no las pagaba primero. Eran incluso sus colores, era muy dulce.

"Hola", no pudo pensar en nada más que decir.

"Hola. Estas son para ti". James empujó las flores en su mano. Presionó toda su cara contra ellas para obtener más de su fragancia. Tony esperaba que su rostro no estuviera cubierto de polen después de eso.

"Gracias. Déjame ponerlas en agua", Tony no creía que tuviera un jarrón, pero un vaso alto funcionaría igual de bien, "así que, Barton acaba de amenazarme porque aparentemente golpeaste a Steve Rogers en la mandíbula. No puedes simplemente ir golpeando a la gente Barnes".

“Aparentemente puedo. El coronel Rhodes incluso me sonrió hoy, así que no me siento muy reprendido". Considerando lo hostil que Rhodey había sido hacia Rogers y su gente, eso fue un cumplido, "tendré una pequeña charla con Barton, me aseguraré de que no lo vuelva a hacer", Tony no creía que quisiera decir 'tener una conversación', y si bien fue un gesto agradable, solo causaría más problemas.

“Mira, puede que no los quiera aquí, ciertamente no me gusta que estén aquí, pero al menos tenemos que vivir juntos. Eso significa que no puedes andar golpeando a la gente". Sin embargo, le gustaba la idea de que Rogers tuviera la mandíbula rota.

"¿Y los besos? ¿Puedo ir besando gente?"

"¿Qué?" Tony se dio la vuelta y encontró a James mucho más cerca de lo que había estado antes, a solo un brazo de distancia.

"¿Puedo besarte? Te ves deslumbrante y me encantaría besarte", James tampoco se veía mal, por lo general tenía un aspecto desaliñado, pero ahora tenía el pelo recogido en un moño con pequeñas trenzas que lo atravesaban y llevaba un botón rojo profundo que lucía bien en él.

"Cuán adelantado, señor Barnes, ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita todavía", bromeó Tony incluso cuando entró más en el espacio de James.

"Eso no es cierto en absoluto muñeca, si el desayuno no fue una cita, ¿cómo lo llamarías?" Era encantador, Tony tenía que aceptarlo. Tiró de James hacia abajo y presionó sus narices juntas.

Se quedaron así hasta que Tony se impacientó, "bueno, ¿me vas a besar?"

"Todavía estoy esperando que digas que sí". Estaban tan cerca ahora que Tony casi podía sentir los labios de James contra los suyos.

"Sí". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kdcirles, creo que nunca superaré mi rencor hacia el equipo de Stif. Realmente siempre he pensado que la dinámica de los Vengadores en el universo cinematográfico es un asco. Todos trataron como una mierda a Tony en algún momento y aún así el que se sacrificó fue él. Pero bueh, es mejor no reabrir heridas del pasado, *flashbacks de guerra*. 
> 
> Mi único consuelo son estos fics donde los ponen en su lugar. Y cómo habrán notado el Winteriron es mi debilidad entonces es un plus hahaha
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. ♡


End file.
